real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
When I Shoot, I Never Miss
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Tajikistan. Summary Vahdat Back at camp, Sophia and Oliver are silent while the others talk. Aliyah goes up to Sophia and apologizes that her dad gets out and Sophia says she doesn't care as long as she's still in, but she sounds more unsure than she did before. Sophia goes down to the beach with Oliver and the two of them talk about how they're supposed to get themselves out of the hole they're in. Oliver says they need to try to pull in Kevin, Prisha and one other person to get at least half of the numbers. Sophia says Moriah seemed pissed about Gerald going so she could talk to her in the morning. In the morning, Sophia goes up to Moriah and asks if they can speak on the beach and Moriah agrees. Down at the beach, Sophia tells her she's struggling with her dad going because of how he sacrificed his game for her. Sophia starts crying and says she never cries but she feels stupid for neglecting him for so long. Moriah comforts Sophia for a while and Sophia says she feels like she has to avenge him but is in the worst spot on the tribe so she can't. Moriah tells Sophia she has an idea for a blindside in the works so she shouldn't give up hope. Sophia wipes her tears and tells Moriah she'll vote for whoever at this point. After more talking, Moriah walks back to camp. When Moriah is out of sight, Sophia wipes her tears and laughs and says that tricking her was easy. Aliyah and Arjun are talking with each other and Aliyah asks what they should do once Sophia and Oliver get out. Arjun says the two of them, Lara, Kevin and Prisha could stick together and the final three could be the two of them and Kevin. Aliyah says she likes that idea and thinks Moriah should be the first to go after Sophia and Oliver and Arjun agrees. Claire, Lara and Dustin are talking and Lara says she wants to make a move soon. Claire asks what kind of move and Lara says she wants to split up Kevin and Arjun since they're the last pair left in the game. Dustin asks why they would need to if they're aligned with them. Lara says when it gets down to the alliance of 8, Prisha and Moriah will join the others since Prisha likes Kevin and Moriah is mad at Claire, so the three of them are screwed. Claire says she sees her point but it might not be the right timing to do it this round. Lara says there's only two rounds left for them to make the move so it has to happen eventually. Dustin gets annoyed and says they can talk about it later since the challenge hasn't even happened yet. Kevin and Prisha are talking and Prisha asks if Kevin is sure that the right move was to get out Baxter. Kevin says they're not sure but they regret telling Baxter about the plan because they just wanted to save Baxter but did the opposite. Prisha says they couldn't have known and just need to go forward with a set game plan. Kevin asks Prisha what she thinks is best to do and Prisha says she thinks they need to make a move. Kevin points out how Oliver and Sophia didn't even like the two of them until they needed them and Prisha says it doesn't matter as long as they still need them. Challenge The challenge is played and Lara wins immunity. Lara chooses to send Dustin to exile island, and he looks pissed. Exile Island Dustin gets to exile island and receives an idol clue for an idol that's on exile. Dustin is pissed off and goes on a rant to himself about Lara. Dustin says how Lara could've picked anyone else she likes to go to exile but she just had to pick him when she knows he hates the outdoors and hates being alone. Dustin looks for the idol, but quickly gives up and goes to lay down. Vahdat Dustin gets back to camp and immediately goes up to Claire. Claire asks what's up and Dustin says he's pissed off that he had to go to exile. Dustin complains about how dirty and gross he is and that he can't stand Lara more and more each day. Claire says she sent him to get the idol and Dustin says she knows he hates being alone and dirty so she could've sent someone else if she actually cared. Claire tells Dustin to not get too worked up and Dustin says he can't wait to vote her off. Claire says they have to wait before doing that and Dustin says he knows even though he hates it. Aliyah, Arjun, Claire, Dustin, Kevin, Lara, Moriah and Prisha all meet up and discuss the vote. Moriah suggests splitting the vote again just in case one of them found a rehidden idol and Prisha says she likes that idea just to play it safe and make sure they get their way. Lara asks who they should target and Aliyah suggests going for Sophia since she's the bigger threat and will want to avenge her dad. Everybody agrees and splits off. Moriah pulls aside Kevin and Prisha and says she has an idea for tribal. Kevin asks what it is and Moriah says a blindside on Aliyah or Claire. Prisha asks why she wants to go for one of those two and Moriah says the two of them have been running the game since the very beginning and are set up to win. Kevin asks how they'll pull it off and Moriah says she suggested the split vote so they could team up with Olvier and Sophia and it would be enough votes to send someone home. The three begin to discuss who to target and how to pull off the plan. Moriah goes up to Olvier and Sophia and tells them she has a plan to save both of them. Moriah explains that the three of them, Kevin and Prisha will vote together while the others split the votes between Oliver and Sophia. Oliver asks if Kevin would actually go against Arjun and Moriah says she thinks they will since they were thinking of flipping even before Moriah mentioned it. Sophia says they'll vote for whoever Moriah wants, and when Oliver asks who the vote is Moriah smiles mischievously. Tribal Council Jeff asks Sophia about her dad idoling himself out for her. Sophia says she doesn't want to get emotional again but it meant a lot to her that he would do that after how she's treated him for her whole life. Jeff asks Oliver if him and Sophia are screwed and he says they probably are since nobody talks to them or wants to actually make a move. Jeff asks Arjun why no one wants to make a move and Arjun says it's unneeded drama when they can have two easy votes and guarantee themselves final 8. Sophia says they can also guarantee themselves 8th place if they're on the bottom of the alliance. Everyone casts their votes, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Sophia Oliver. That's one vote Sophia, one vote Oliver. Oliver chuckles. Oliver Sophia. That's two votes Sophia, two votes Oliver. Oliver Oliver takes a deep breath and Sophia smirks. Aliyah. Aliyah looks a bit surprised Aliyah. Sophia looks at Moriah. Aliyah. That's three votes Oliver, three votes Aliyah, two votes Sophia Aliyah, Arjun, Claire, Dustin and Lara all looked shocked and Arjun asks what's happening. Aliyah. Aliyah begins to tear up and Arjun looks at Kevin who won't make eye contact. Eleventh person voted out of Survivor: Tajikistan and the 2nd member of the jury... Aliyah (5-3-2) Aliyah wipes her tears and chuckles saying that was a good move. Arjun hugs Aliyah and says he doesn't know what happened and Aliyah hugs him, telling him to ask Kevin. Aliyah gets her torch snuffed and waves goodbye to everybody as she walks out with her head down. Kevin apologizes to Arjun but Arjun won't look at them. Votes Kevin voted Aliyah : "I love you but you're playing miles better than everybody else here. You're so good in all three parts if the game and this could be my only chance to go after you." Moriah voted Aliyah : "Aliyah sweetie, you really shouldn't have voted out my husband because when I shoot, I never miss. You're a sweet girl but played just a bit too hectic and it came back to bite you." Oliver voted Aliyah : "I don't have an issue with you but need to do whatever I can to stay in the game so it's a no brainer that I'll vote you out to get a round further." Prisha voted Aliyah : "Sorry girl but it's time I make a move and get my game really started. Any idiot can see you're playing the best game, and I hope you take this vote as a compliment." Sophia voted Aliyah : "I think you're cool and all but the only person I care about staying is me. Hell I fake cried to get myself to stay, I don't care who I have to vote out. I just want the money." Arjun voted Oliver: "You're most likely not going home this round but it never hurts to do a split vote when the numbers are clearly right there. Good luck." Dustin voted Oliver: "I don't care that much about you but you should be staying. You do have cool piercings though, I can appreciate that." Lara voted Oliver: "I'm only going along with this plan so I can make my move at the perfect timing and this round just isn't the timing I need." Aliyah voted Sophia: "Sorry girl, you're cool and all but you're the bigger threat and your dad going has probably lit a fire under your ass. At least you can see him now." Claire voted Sophia: "Sorry about your dad... and now you... but this is a vote because you're such a good player, not because you're disliked. If that's any consolation, at least." Final Words "I am... devastated. I grew up watching this show and to get out so early on in the merge without doing what I set out to do really hurts. It's hard being blindsided like that but I'm a big girl and I know it's all for the game. I'm proud of myself and what I accomplished out here. I ran the pre-merge, I won an individual immunity, and I got out because I wasa big threat. Not everyone can say that, and I'm very grateful." - Aliyah, 10th Place